


Man, I Feel Like a Woman

by spoilersweetie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh – sweetie!” Comes River’s voice, a gasp of her own accompanying her words, and the Doctor immediately feels a little panic settle in at what could cause his wife such surprise. Was he hideous!? – Or – or was it a good surprise? That was the tricky thing about this regeneration business – you never knew what you were going to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man, I Feel Like a Woman

Sitting on the floor of his Tardis bedroom, the freshly regenerated Doctor gasps for air, his whole body shaking as he tries to gather his senses, feeling like he’d just – well – died.

He doesn’t remember much about how it had happened, and is only grateful that he’d been with River at the time, who’d had the sense to get them both the hell out of there via her vortex manipulator when she realised the severity of his injuries. She’d beamed them both straight into here, with the intention, he is sure, of getting him to his bed but it had happened before she’d had the chance, and the last thing he remembers is yelling at River to get back before light and pain had blinded him. 

“Oh – _sweetie!”_ Comes River’s voice, a gasp of her own accompanying her words, and the Doctor immediately feels a little panic settle in at what could cause his wife such surprise. Was he hideous!? – Or – or was it a good surprise? That was the tricky thing about this regeneration business – you never knew what you were going to get.

Scrambling to his feet, his eyes find River’s who is staring at him with an open mouth, her own eyes sweeping over his new form, utter shock on her face.

The Doctor claps hands to his face, immediately checking for the essentials – two eyes, two ears, a nose, and a mouth – all relatively normal feeling – well, that was a start. Relaxing a little he pats his cheeks  and prods at his noise experimentally. His face feels small – but then, his hands feel small too, but how could his hands _and_ face both feel small if he has neither to compare the other to? He runs a hand up into his hair and – blimey! He’d thought the last regeneration had been blessed with thick locks, this… there was _masses_ of it!

Leaving that issue for now (he could always get a haircut), his hands skim down over a slim neck and inside a tweed jacket that hangs off his clearly much smaller form – what is he, a dwarf!? And continue down over his chest - …

Oh dear God, what were _those!?_

He looks down at himself, his own mouth dropping open, before he snaps his head back up to River, who now has a slow smile creeping its way onto her face.

He opens his mouth to voice a question but cannot find the words, and River, grinning at him now, nods at the mirror behind him and motions for him to turn around.

The Doctor whirls to face the mirror. “I’m a _girl!_ ”

“You’re a _woman,”_ River purrs from behind her, voice full of delighted surprise, and the Doctor’s eyes flicker over to see River sweeping her gaze appreciatively over her new body in the mirror, something akin to mesmerisation on her face.

The Doctor’s eyebrows shoot up as she rakes her gaze over herself again. She was… she is… “…I’m _hot!”_ She squeaks.

River’s throaty chuckle sounds, and she steps forward until she is right behind the Doctor, still eyeing her new form with unhidden pleasure.  “You certainly _are_ , sweetie.”

The Doctor, still stunned, stares at herself, turning this way and that. Deep chocolate eyes look back at her, and thick dark hair to match just brushes her shoulders. Her face is neat and pretty with full red lips, and she follows the line of her neck down to where it disappears into her collar. Her tweed jacket looks a little ridiculous on her new body so she tosses it off, running curious hands over her new form. _Curves!_ Her figure was slim but unmistakably womanly, her legs were long and her –

“Oh, well _aren’t_ you a lucky girl!”

The Doctor yelps (she never would have made that noise before!)in surprise when she feels River grab a handful of her arse and squeeze before smoothing her hand over it. She catches River’s eyes in the mirror and River grins.

“It’s almost as pretty as mine,” She says with a wink.

The Doctor opens and closes her mouth for a few seconds, still very much in shock. She had heard of this happening of course, and always known it was possible – but it was really quite rare, and having spent over a millennia in a male body – it was going to take some time to absorb.

“This is… strange,” says the Doctor in her new voice, watching the woman in the mirror speak. “It’s… this is going to take some getting used to…”

River chuckles and, sliding the hand on her rear to her hip, she steps even closer so she is pressed to the Doctor’s back, and lets her other hand slink round over her stomach. Chin resting on the Doctor’s shoulder, she turns her head to breathe in a low husky voice that will apparently send shivers down the Doctor’s spine in every regeneration; “I could help with that, if you like sweetie…”

The Doctor’s eyebrows shoot upwards and she feels a thrill go through her immediately at the suggestion. She is still buzzing and tingling all over with regeneration energy and she hasn’t missed the way River’s been looking at her new body – and she has to admit, the fact that her wife is so turned on by her new feminine form… really quite excites her. She watches her eyes darken with lust in the mirror and thinks it looks really rather sexy on her.

“But I don’t know how to, to…” She falters, wide eyes on River’s as the realisation hits her. “I mean how do we…” She trails off, blushing a bit (also, not an unattractive look on her) as she tries to explain herself. “River – I’ve only ever been a man and – I mean I wouldn’t know – I mean –“

River shushes her, chuckling gently as she hugs her body back tightly against hers. “Shh, sweetie,” she soothes, lips against her neck. “It’ll be fine.”

The Doctor feels herself melting under River’s touch as she nips and licks at the soft skin of her neck (and she’s sure it never felt _quite_ this good to be kissed there as a man) and tilts her head to the side, eyes fluttering. They widen after a moment as she remembers her reservations, and she turns to face her wife with an anxious face.

“But River,” she says, looking up into smiling green eyes (River is that bit taller than her now, which is strange in itself – only half an inch or so but when she’d been accustomed to looking down and having River feel tiny in her arms – it is _weird_ ), “I don’t – I mean I’m not sure,” She can feel that blush again and sees River grin at her hesitation and the Doctor huffs and looks down. “I wouldn’t know how to do this as a woman,” she admits quietly.

When she looks back up after a few seconds, River is grinning at her, and the Doctor frowns and opens her mouth when River reaches forward and brushes her new dark hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear so tenderly it makes her pause.

“Well then,” River says, still with that grin, stepping close again, and lifting her other hand so she cups the Doctor’s face. “I’d better teach you, hadn’t I?”

The Doctor is about to reply but River leans in and kisses her firmly, and she finds all thoughts fly out the window. River opens her mouth quickly, and the Doctor feels her coaxing her lips apart with her tongue, and she obliges easily, feeling herself sigh and relax as River’s tongue strokes along her own and sweeps  the inside of her mouth.

It is the same but different, kissing River in this body, and the Doctor muses on that as long as her brain allows, which isn’t very long because River’s hands have swiftly un-tucked her shirt and found their way beneath it.

The Doctor feels her stomach muscles tense and quiver beneath River’s feather light touch, and as her hand inches upwards the Doctor feels her brand new breasts tingle a little with anticipation, and she arches, suddenly desperate for River to _touch –_

As River’s hand cups a breast, the Doctor lets out a soft moan into her mouth, pushing her chest into River’s palm eagerly. It feels strange, getting pleasure from being touched there – but it’s certainly a good strange, she muses as River flicks her thumb over her nipple. As she gently squeezes and caresses her breast, River’s other hand slides round to the Doctor’s arse and she hauls her to suddenly, so that one of her thighs is pressed between the Doctor’s legs, and the Doctor breaks from the kiss to gasp as she feels a sudden rush of hot wetness from between her legs.

River smirks at her and presses her thigh up as she lightly pinches the Doctor’s nipple and another gasp spills from her lips and she moans softly, suddenly wanting – _needing_ pressure there. She tries to grind her hips down onto River’s thigh but with a firm hand on her hip, River holds her still, leaning in to kiss and mouth and lick at her neck, so slowly it drives her mad.

“River,” She breathes, “It… it feels like… like burning. But in a good way. Wet burning,” she struggles to explain herself, forehead creased in a frown. “It feels good.” She lets out a soft moan of pleasure as River sucks down on the nape of her neck, biting a little and then laving her tongue over the spot as she gives her breast and backside a gentle squeeze.

“Is this what arousal feels like for you?” The Doctor asks after a moment, in wonder at the new sensations.

“Mm hmm. And it’s what it feels like for you too now,” River tells her patiently.

The Doctor thinks for a moment, biting down on her lip as she focuses on the delicious ache between her legs, like a heat is pooled there in the bottom of her abdomen. “It’s much less aggressive,” she observes, and River snorts against her neck.

“Well that depends on _how_ aroused you are – I assure you with enough teasing it can be _extremely_ aggressive.”

The Doctor lets out a laugh (she thinks that might have been a _giggle_ ) and buries a hand affectionately in River’s hair. “Well yes I’m sure but – it’s different.”

River pulls back to regard her with an amused look. “I’m sure it is, sweetie.”

River’s hand is still on her breast and all the kissing and mouthing of her neck makes the Doctor squirm in her arms and feel anxious to explore these new feelings further. “Can we have sex now?”

River laughs, and gives her breast another squeeze for good measure. “All in good time, Doctor. You’re not any less patient in this regeneration, I see.”

“I am,” She huffs, “I just – I just – there’s all these new _feelings_ River, and all these new parts and – and I just want to know what things feel like.” Her eyes lighting up as she thinks of the things she’s done to River and imagines River doing them to her, the Doctor presses herself close and slides her hands down over River’s curves to settle on her hips. It suddenly occurs to her that she’d been so caught up in all the new sensations she’d neglected to do anything about River’s own pleasure or state of dress as of yet, and quickly sets about fixing that, with hands fumbling at her belt.

Her fingers are smaller but not so clumsy, and she deftly gets the thick utility belt off quicker than she can remember doing so before, and drags down the zip on the front of River’s dress. She pushes her hands inside as soon as it is halfway down, and cups both of River’s breasts, drawing one quickly out of the cup of her bra and bending her head to let her tongue flick over her hardened nipple. River throws her head back and buries her hand in the Doctor’s hair.

Pressing a kiss to the tip, the Doctor pulls back to cup both breasts again and pause thoughtfully.

“They don’t fit in my hands anymore,” she says mournfully, and River snorts.

“Sorry about that honey.”

The Doctor glances down at her own chest. “And mine are smaller than yours.”

River quirks an eyebrow at that. “Are we _seriously_ going to get into that?”

“But they _are_ ,” The Doctor says, perhaps with a tone that is a little whiny (she hadn’t been whiny before, she doesn’t think) and River rolls her eyes.

“Yours are lovely, sweetie,” She tells her. “Although – I haven’t had a proper look yet,” Her eyes sweep down over the Doctor’s form, excitement brewing behind them. “Why don’t we get you out of those clothes, hm?”

The Doctor grins at that. “Thought you’d never ask.”

River turns the Doctor to the mirror again to undress her, and the Doctor appreciates the idea, finding, as River stands behind her and steadily unbuttons her shirt, that her heart pounds as more and more of her new, smooth skin is exposed to her vision.

“…Wow,” The Doctor breathes when the shirt is on the floor. “This… _really_ could’ve been worse.”

She catches River’s eyes to find them wide with delight. “It really couldn’t have been better sweetie,” River murmurs, her voice slightly hoarse and unmistakably aroused as she lets her hands glide over her torso.

The Doctor grins, cupping her own breasts in her hands experimentally as River’s deft little fingers move to see to her trouser fastenings. While she lets them drop to the floor and sinks to her knees behind the Doctor to untie her boots and help her out of them and her socks and trousers, the Doctor stares at her new form, and briefly muses that she might be spending rather a lot more time in front of a mirror than she ever has before.

River stands behind her, hands coming to settle lightly on her lips. “You’re _beautiful_ my love,” She breathes, her voice so full of wonder and adoration, and the Doctor turns in her arms, lifting a hand to cup her wife’s face.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” she whispers, meaning every word.

River smiles and leans in for a kiss, their mouths open and tongues stroking playfully together, and the Doctor’s new nimble fingers quickly find River’s zipper and finish getting her dress undone so she can push it off her shoulders and unclasp her bra behind her back. Brushing if off River’s shoulders and letting it drop to the floor as they kiss, the Doctor makes quick work of her knickers too, and feels River stepping out of both them and her boots until she is smiling against her mouth and pulls back, a little flushed.

“Regeneration has made you considerably more co-ordinated, I see,” River teases lightly, impressed at her quick state of undress, and the Doctor frowns.

“Oi – I was co-ordinated before!” She protests (quickly deciding never to say ‘oi’ again – it just had _not_ sounded right in her new smooth voice) and River laughs.

“Okay sweetie.”

The Doctor wants to protest further at her patronising tone, but River is now very naked in front of her, and she is apparently powerless to resist a naked River in any regeneration. She reaches for her, dragging her close and kissing her again, briefly but deeply, before she mouths down over her neck and chest (easier not to have to stoop so much!) And her hand finds its way between River’s legs.

Touching River had always turned her on, but as her fingers slide through her wife’s slick folds, she feels a sudden rush of wetness between her own, so intense it makes her groan against her skin.

“You feel amazing River,” she moans, nudging her thighs apart with her knee as she strokes her. “And I’m going to feel like that too now…” She muses in wonder, the realisation making her grow wetter, and wetter still as she strokes her and thinks about River’s fingers sliding through her own folds like this.

River’s nails dig into her hips, and her breath comes out fast through her parted lips as the Doctor flicks over her clit before sliding her fingers back and pushing two inside her to stroke at her inner walls. She is desperate to experience what this feels like herself but the urge to have River shuddering and writhing in her arms first is suddenly much stronger.

She curls her fingers inside but the angle is all different and she cannot – _reach_ – that spot inside her whilst keeping the pressure on her clit in the way she has learnt is perfect to ensure a quick, hard orgasm from her wife and she pushes and probes and frowns, her wrist cramping up before she pauses abruptly, to stare at River in dismay.

“My hand’s too small!”

Looking a little disgruntled at having her pleasure interrupted, River rolls her eyes. “It’s not too small sweetie, you’re just going to have to use it differently.”

“It is!” The Doctor insists, eyes wide. “I can’t… how am I supposed to… this is terrible!”

“Sweetie,” River takes the Doctor’s free hand in her own and holds it up, pressing their palms together – and the Doctor turns her head to see that River’s hand is still that tiny bit smaller than hers. “Look. How do you think I manage on my own?”

The Doctor opens her mouth but finds she has no words, and quickly closes it again, huffing, and pushing her fingers deeper again. “Well you’ve had a lot more practice,” she mutters, still struggling.

“Yes, I have,” River laughs softly and takes hold of the Doctor’s wrist, pulling her hand away, lifting it to lick at her fingers briefly, a smile on her lips that makes the Doctor’s stomach turn over, before she begins walking her backwards. “So maybe you should just relax and let me take care of you for now hm?”

The Doctor’s legs catch on the bed and she topples backwards onto it with River on top of her and she pauses to look up at her.

“But don’t you want me to –“

“I can wait,” River says, easing them both up fully onto the bed and guiding the Doctor to lay back against the pillows. “I want to touch you sweetie,” she breathes in her ear, licking the shell of it with a hot pink tongue and making the Doctor shiver all over.

“Okay…”

Kneeling  between her legs, sitting back on her heels, River lets her gaze sweep over the Doctor’s naked form with appreciation on her face, and leans forward to let her hands quickly follow her eyes' path, smoothing over the Doctor’s breasts, gliding over her stomach and her hips and briefly caressing her thighs before she slips one small hand finally between her legs.

The Doctor’s whole body jerks at the first touch, and she lets out a shout of both pleasure and surprise at the feeling, and River chuckles, removing her fingertip from her clit to slide it gently between her wet folds instead.

“Sorry sweetie, perhaps you’re a little sensitive for that right away,” she muses with amusement.

“No,” the Doctor protests, head tossing on the pillow as she rocks her hips up towards River’s touch. “It felt good – it felt incredible – please do it again River, _please…”_

“Shh, breathe my love,” River smooths her other hand soothingly over the Doctor’s thigh as she slides her fingers up between her folds, opening her to her gently.

“River,” The Doctor pants, brow furrowed and hands clenched in the sheets as she struggles not to grind into her hand. “It – it feels… it _aches_ River, please, I need…”

“Shh,” River hushes her again. “I know what you need sweetie, just trust me okay?”

The Doctor nods but she feels herself _throb_ as River strokes maddeningly slowly and lightly and she thinks she might explode if the fire there is not put out soon. She feels aching and empty and a new need to be _filled_ and – _God_ , what’s it going to feel like to have something _inside_ her body? She just – she wants to find out – _now._

“I need you inside River, please,” she tries again, her voice a whisper as River circles the pad of her middle finger around her entrance before letting it slide up to flick just lightly and briefly over her clit. River repeats the movement, ignoring her desperate plea and the Doctor lets out a noise of frustration, wriggling on the bed.

“River – please,” she begs, voice hoarse as she thrusts her hips up towards her wife, grabbing at her wrist. “Just fuck me River, _please_ …”

“Slow down, sweetie,” River chuckles, continuing with her maddeningly slow caresses as she gently pries her hand from her wrist. She presses the pad of her middle finger to the Doctor’s entrance and pauses, leaning down over her to press a gentle kiss to the corner of her lips, her other hand cupping her cheek before she speaks. “Doctor… as a woman, you’ve never done this before. This body is new and this is going to hurt if we don’t take it slow, okay?”

The Doctor’s brow furrows and then her eyes widen as she stares up at River. “…Oh.”

“Mmm,” agrees River, pressing a chaste kiss to her parted lips. “Now just relax, okay?”

The Doctor nods and River leans down to kiss her jawline this time, just below her ear, and the Doctor can feel the smile on her lips as she murmurs, “There’s a good girl,” against her skin as her fingers resume their steady caresses.

The Doctor swallows, trying to relax and focus on the pleasure thrumming through her lower body, but she can’t help but feel like she just needs _more_. Her body is still pumping with adrenalin from all the regeneration energy and she feels like she is empty and aching, like she just wants to be _filled_ and this slow tenderness is killing her.

“Does that mean we can’t play with any of your toys today?” She asks River with disappointment, her voice coming out a little stuttering and breathy as River flicks lightly over her clit. “I want to know what it _feels like_ …”

River snorts against her neck and lifts her head to grin down at her. “One step at a time sweetie, okay? I can see you’re going to be insatiable,” she says with a hint of delight.

“I – I’m _not_ ,” The Doctor huffs at that, a bit embarrassed. “I just – I’m just learning about all these new sensations River and I’m _curious_ , and I just wanted to know – _oh!”_

River has cut her off by pushing two fingers inside her, and the Doctor freezes, sucking in a sharp breath and holding it until River begins to gently circle her throbbing clit with her thumb and she gasps in a mouthful of air and begins to pant.

“That – that hurts River!” She gasps out between mouthfuls of air as River continues to press against her clit and she feels her inner muscles spasm a bit around her fingers.

“I know,” says River, not looking sorry about it at all. “I did warn you.”

“I - I _know_ but I didn’t know you were going to just - just – “

“Shh,” she leans down and kisses her quiet, tongue delving inside her mouth as she pulls her fingers out, slipping them up to rub over her clit before sliding them back down and easing just one inside her this time, circling it slowly inside, gently opening her up.

“Mmm,” River hums into the kiss, pulling back just enough to whisper against her lips, “You’re so _tight_ , sweetie…”

“River,” The Doctor gasps, eyes closed and head tilting back as her wife’s fingers pleasure her, all these new sensations shooting through her body like little electric shocks.

She feels River push another finger inside and use both to stroke at her inner walls, and although uncomfortable to begin with, the feeling soon grows to give her great pleasure as she focuses on the sensation of having something inside her. It feels… intimate, and the pleasure is a deep kind, all centred within her body and so very different to the pleasure feelings she had as a man.

“Does this still hurt?” River murmurs after a moment, curling her fingers inside the  Doctor.

“Not really, it’s… more like a pressure.”

The Doctor sucks in a sharp breath when River, obviously taking her words as permission, slides another finger into her so she is fucking her slowly with three.

The Doctor can feel her inner muscles being stretched, her core opening, and although it hurts, River ensures there is plenty of pleasure too, stroking against all the right spots and keeping the pressure on her clit.

It’s all new and wonderful and intimate and _too much_ , and the Doctor comes after another few strokes, the heat all centring in her core and then exploding and spreading throughout her whole body, making her shudder and cry out and gasp from the force of it.

“How was that?” River is grinning down at her when she comes back to reality.

She blinks, body still quivering with pleasure. “It was good…”

River smirks at her dazed state, and gently pulling her fingers out, leans down to press a kiss to her lips. “And how does it compare?”

The Doctor blinks again, and tries to think of an answer. “Different…” she finally comes up with slowly. “But the same.”

River rolls her eyes. “Very insightful sweetie, thank you for that.”

The Doctor huffs a bit. “It’s not really something you can _explain_ …”

River slips a leg over one of the Doctors and rolls her hips, grinding against the Doctor’s new smooth thigh with a low hum.

“God River,” the Doctor hisses, gripping her hips as she feels her wife’s slickness on her leg, and she forgets all about pondering the difference of an orgasm between the two genders. “You’re so wet, love…”

River sighs, rocking her body against the Doctor’s while she lets her wet fingers trail up over the Doctor’s stomach, up over her chest and neck until she pushes them to her lips, and the Doctor takes River’s hand in her own and parts her lips obediently, sucking her fingers into her mouth. Her eyes widen with delight and she hums at the new taste of herself on River’s fingers, and River leans in and withdraws her fingers from between her lips to lick at them herself before she kisses the Doctor deeply, moaning with her as she shares her taste.

River is smiling at her when she pulls back, and grinds down against her thigh again – the Doctor thinks she feels even wetter. “You taste delicious sweetie,” River whispers, and lifting herself off her leg, begins to sink down her body, pushing the Doctor’s knees apart  as she looks up a her with a devilish smirk.

But – “River – wait – what about you,” she says hoarsely, tugging her hair lightly to try and get her to come back up, but River has settled between her legs and breathes hot air onto the Doctor’s sex that makes her hips lift off the bed and a gasp slip from her lips.

“Want to taste you properly,” River mumbles, face so close the Doctor can feel her words on the slick heat between her legs and she feels desire trickle from her, eyes rolling back a little.

She _wants this_  - oh, she wants it so much, she wants to experience what is supposed to be the greatest pleasure a woman can feel – and thinking about what just River’s fingers had felt like, she tingles and burns all over with excitement at just the thought of her perfect mouth and her hot little tongue tasting her…

But River is her wife, and damn it - she will not have her beautiful, perfect wife’s own pleasure neglected for the sake of her own. “River,” she breathes, hoarsely but firmer this time. “You need me love, come here, let me give you what you need…”

Something in her tone obviously gives River pause, and she gives in, unable to resist leaning in to press a single kiss to the Doctor’s entrance, making her gasp and twitch, before River is crawling up over her, giggling to herself.

The Doctor’s fingers eagerly search out River’s wetness, but River takes her wrist and gently pulls her hand away, pressing it down by her head with a kiss and a smile, and then she gets up onto her knees and turns, manoeuvring herself to sit backwards astride the Doctor’s face. She leans down and nudges the Doctor’s thighs open again, and before the Doctor has a chance to react to what is now in front of her, River licks once, slowly down the length of her sex.

A cry that is both pleasure and surprise leaves the Doctor’s lips, and she pushes her hips eagerly up towards River’s face. River leans in and opens her mouth against her this time, letting her tongue glide, still so slowly, through her folds, circling teasingly around her clit, and it is a few moments before the Doctor can focus enough to remember she really ought to be doing something too.

Gripping River’s thighs, she leans up and licks her, mirroring her slow, teasing strokes and trying to detach the part of her brain focusing on the pleasure between her legs from the part focused on giving River pleasure.

This mouth is slightly smaller but her lips are full and perfect to place open-mouthed kisses against her wife’s heat, her teeth are neat and easy to manoeuvre around and her tongue… well, River seems to like it anyway.

She teases only for a moment, before she gets a better hold on the backs of River’s thighs and leans up a bit more to thrust her tongue inside her, a silent hint for River to do the same and pick things up – her slow steady licks are killing her. River moans, and the Doctor feels the vibrations of the sound and gives a hum of her own in response. She swirls her tongue inside River, before letting a hand glide up her thigh to cup her gorgeous rounded arse and then press a thumb to her clit.

River’s hips jerk, and the Doctor’s mouth is filled with a fresh rush of her wife’s arousal, and she moans again in response, having to pull her tongue out briefly to gasp in air when River sucks down hard suddenly on her clit.

As a man, the Doctor had always thought River to be mind-blowingly talented with that mouth of hers, and it seems her skills know no bounds. She gasps when River flattens her tongue over her clit and _pushes_ , at the same time as two of her fingers work their way into her, and the Doctor can suddenly hardly concentrate on what she was doing. She laps at River helplessly, whimpers and gasps being smothered by her wife’s sex until River twists her fingers and sucks, and the Doctor has to pull back.

“River!” She gasps, “Stop! I can’t - can’t concentrate – wait, just wait a minute…”

She feels River pause and hears her chuckle lowly against her. “Go on then, sweetie,” She mumbles, and the Doctor takes a breath, trying to force the way she is painfully soaking wet and burning hot out of her mind as she leans up and covers River with her mouth again. Thrusting her tongue back inside, the Doctor strokes over River’s clit with her thumb, licking deftly at her inner walls in a way she knows will bring her off easily. River moans and rests her head on the Doctors thigh, beginning to stroke her again just gently with her fingers, carefully avoiding the most sensitive parts in a way that is both a relief and maddening.

The Doctor curls her tongue inside River and flicks her thumb rapidly over her clit and River tenses and cries out, suddenly plunging two fingers back inside the Doctor, opening her mouth over her clit, muffling her screams of pleasure into her as her body shudders, her walls clenching violently around the Doctor’s tongue.

The Doctor herself feels her own body tighten, feels that delicious heat pooling and centring again, River’s climax having driven her to a new height of arousal, and now River is sucking hard on her clit, tongue flicking over the acutely sensitive nub in a way that is so incredible it almost hurts, and the Doctor feels all her inner muscles clench, hips flying off the bed, and with her head thrown back and nails digging into River’s thighs, she comes hard, screaming her wife’s name and vaguely registering River holding her hips down as she laps at her through her climax.

When she can breathe again, River is sliding off her, turning round to slump down over her the right way up, arms folded on the Doctor’s chest and chin propped up on them as she smiles smugly up into her face. The Doctor lifts a trembling hand to run her fingers gently through River’s mess of curls, managing a shaky smile back.

“That was incredible,” the Doctor pants.

River grins. “Well that’s certainly an improvement on ‘good.’”

The Doctor shakes her head, slightly in awe of her wife in that moment. “How did I get a woman like you?” She suddenly whispers, and the teasing grin fades from River’s face before she bites her lip a little, and leans up for a tender kiss.

“How did I get a woman like _you_ , sweetie?” She says softly against her lips, and the Doctor smiles.

One of River’s thighs have slipped between hers, and the Doctor shifts after a moment, wriggling a little on the bed and pushing her hips against River. She bites her lip, running  hand down over River’s beautiful curves to cup her arse and pull her to her as she feels the heat that had never really gone - not in the way all those feelings faded after orgasm as a man - begin to build again between her legs. This was fantastic!

“River…“ She begins, but River smiles and presses a finger to her lips.

“Hold that thought sweetie.” She says, and clambers off her and the bed, leaving the Doctor to lean up on her elbows, frowning as her wife strolls across the room. She is about to protest when she realises what drawer exactly River is rummaging through, and her eyes widen and she sits up straight when River retrieves her prise and begins to walk back over to her with a purple vibrator and a seductive smile.

She kneels on the bed and dangles the toy in front of her with a dainty finger and thumb, eyebrow quirked in question.

 “You - you said not today!” The Doctor squeaks out.

“No, I said we have to take things slow. I think you’re warmed up enough now sweetie. If you want to, of course…”

“Yes!” The Doctor nods immediately, although a little hesitation does fill her as she eyes the toy. She’d been eager to know what this felt like before but remembering how much just River’s fingers had hurt to begin with, and now she is actually face to face with the toy itself and thinking about all of that purple silicone being _inside_ her body… she feels a little nervous.

She watches as River smiles at her under her lashes, before she reaches into the draw beside the bed to retrieve a tube of lubrication which she slicks the toy with generously before tossing the tube aside and giving the Doctor another one of those smiles before she pauses thoughtfully.                                          

“This would probably be easier for you if you turned over.”

The Doctor catches her eyes before obeying, rolling onto her stomach and getting up onto her knees. “Like this?” She asks River hoarsely, and feels a hand smoothed over her rear.

“Mmm, perfect sweetie, just spread your legs a little more and tilt your hips back – that’s it.” She feels Rivers fingers slide through her sex, moaning and rocking back into the touch, before the warmth of her hand leaves her and the Doctor feels the smoothness of the silicone toy press against her instead.

She bites her lip in anticipation as River rubs her clit with the toy, teasing her sex and causing a fresh rush of hot liquid to seep from her. She hears River’s soft whimper behind her and then her breathy voice.

“Ready my love?” She says softly.

“Yes,” The Doctor nods bravely despite her nerves, grasping handfuls of the pillow. “Ready.”

The Doctor feels the head of the toy at her entrance, and then she feels a pressure, a stretching as River begins to ease it slowly inside. With both her arousal and the lubrication the toy slides in easily enough, but the Doctor can feel herself stretching around it and it feels tight and uncomfortable and she holds her breath, waiting for her inner muscles to adjust.

“How are you doing there sweetie?” River asks, pausing with the toy a little way into her.

“Fine!” The Doctor squeaks out, and River smooths a hand up over her back, rubbing gently.

“Just relax,” she says before continuing to push it into her.

The Doctor nods, and tries to take River’s advice and relax. She is easing the toy in and out slowly now, pushing it in a little farther each time and it does feel like it’s getting easier.

“I rather like this,” comes River’s purr from behind her after a moment, her voice smug, and the Doctor tries to turn her head to look at her.

“What?” She asks, breathless.

River leans down so her face is by her ear, and her voice is low and hot in it and makes the Doctor’s shudder when she speaks, “Taking your virginity.”

The Doctor feels her face flush. “River,” She protests. “I’m _hardly –“_

“Oh but you _are_ sweetie – as a woman you are. Or – well – you _were_.” She feels River nip at her earlobe and knows there is a wicked grin on her face at that, and the Doctor can’t help but smile despite herself, although it quickly changes to an open-mouthed gasp when she twists the toy a little inside her.  

Leaving it in place, River slips her fingers down to rub over the Doctor’s engorged clit and she moans, dropping her head down as she feels her inner muscles clench around the vibrator, the ache of being stretched so easing and beginning to be replaced by pleasure.

“Okay?” River checks softly, and the Doctor nods – and then cries out in surprise, body jerking when River switches the toy on.

She pants, shuddering and then moaning, mouth open as pleasure begins to roll through her in waves. “Oh!”

“Mmm,” Agrees River, giving it a little twist for good measure, “Now you know why I always wanted to try this with your sonic.”

The Doctor’s inner muscles clench at the thought of that – her own powerful tool, inside her like this – oh she could make herself feel _incredible_ with it, but she shakes her head, forcing herself to protest. “I told you River,” she gasps, “It’s not designedfor - for _this_ sort of thing, it’s an incredibly powerful tool and it could just as easily –“

“It would feel _amazing_ though, wouldn’t it,” River says, and the Doctor can hear her smug grin in her words as she leans down to speak into her ear. “Imagine it sweetie, think of it inside you, all of those sonic waves…”

She can’t help herself; the Doctor moans out loud and her sex throbs around the vibrator.

Switching the settings so the whole thing _pulses_ , River slips her hand down to stroke over the Doctor’s clit again, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the back of her neck as she does so.

The Doctor can feel her whole body sweating, all her senses on fire as waves of pleasure roll through her, and all she can do is gasp and moan and clench the sheets so tightly her knuckles go white. She feels River kneel up behind her and switch hands, and her low moan a second later tells her why, the image of her wife touching herself as she does this almost giving the Doctor another orgasm alone.

The vibrator pulses inside her, and River’s fingers dance over her, and behind her River moans and sighs and utters breathless words of encouragement, telling her how gorgeous she is, how beautiful and how sexy, telling her to let go, to come for her…

“River,” The Doctor gasps, squeezing her eyes shut as all her muscles tense and tighten. “I want you to –“

“I’m here sweetie,” River breathes, pressing herself against her so she can feel the heat of her skin, feel River’s hand moving quick against herself in time to the one pleasuring her, and the Doctor gasps again. “I’m right here with you – come on, let go, come for me – my love…”

The words tip the Doctor over the edge, and she screams, a sound that startles her, as her eyes roll back and her entire body is wracked with pleasure. River strokes her through it, crying out herself behind her, and the toy pulses and buzzes inside and the Doctor feels like she is coming again and again, like the orgasm will never end, until it does all too quickly, and she slumps, gasping for breath and shuddering all over.

Pulling the toy out and dragging a hiss from her, River tosses it to the mattress as the Doctor collapses onto her stomach, and River flops down next to her on her back, both of them sweaty and panting hard.

After a moment in which they both attempt to regain their breath, River turns her head to grin at the Doctor. “Next time we can try a strap on.”

The Doctor smiles slowly back, twisting onto her side and inching close to River so she can press herself against her, kissing her cheek and snuggling in close.

“I can’t wait,” she smiles against the skin of River’s neck.

River chuckles, winding her arms round the Doctor and kissing the top of her head affectionately, and the Doctor lets out a contented sigh. She feels more of an urge to _cuddle_ than she ever remembers feeling before, like her body, now completely sexually satisfied, just craves close contact and affection and she presses herself as close to her wife as she can get, feeling utterly content in her embrace.

She suddenly remembers the number of times, in her previous regeneration when she’d leapt out of bed straight after sex (it had always given her such a _surge_ of engery, made her feel buzzing and awake) and rushed off with the sudden desire to _do something_ , usually telling River she’d be right back and usually forgetting - she’d never understood why River got so upset about it (“I just remembered a part for the Tardis I had to fit – you were asleep when I got back anyway!”) But now she suddenly understands.

As she lies there, content and pondering all these new thoughts, emotions and feelings, there a lot of things she suddenly understands, and she leans up and kisses River, vowing silently to be a better wife than she ever was husband.

“I have the best wife in the universe,” The Doctor mumbles thoughtfully, thinking on how well and easily River had taken the drastic change, and River chuckles softly, pressing a kiss to her head again.

“Me too, sweetie,” she smiles. 


End file.
